


Days of Christmas

by LuckyREBD



Category: Invaders, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old Fiction) Who would have thought stringing popcorn for the Christmas tree would take so long? Then again, teenage boys can be easily distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day of Christmas

The tree was alight, tiny lighted candles blazing happily under glass, and the soft sounds of bells jingling as the train made its way up the branches on carefully laid tracks. On the table by the tree, sweets were set up on trays, and a bowl of mixed tree nuts sat beside the nutcracker, painted gaily in his Christmas hues over his wooden form. On the floor by the tree, a large bowl of popcorn between them, sat two youths with bright eyes and nimble hands, stringing the popcorn excitedly and not without more than their share of accidents. 

"Bucky! You're eating more then you're stringing!" The blue-eyed boy exclaimed in a huff, those clear eyes narrowing accusingly. "Are we gonna have to take the bowl away?" The other youth, slightly taller burst into laughter, a wide grin cracking his face, "You could always feed me something else." A frown, and a furrow to his brow, Toro wondered why he talked to his friend, again. "Don't be lazy, there are sweets all over the table, Buck." The smile grew impossibly wider, eyes falling half-lidded slyly, "I want you to feed it to me." He pushed on quickly, at the other boy's rapid   
move to object, "And then I'll stop eatin' the popcorn. Cross my heart."

Toro eyed him suspiciously, but it was in his best interest to save the popcorn, and after all it was only a silly little request. He set down his work carefully, and leaned over Bucky's lap to reach the table, taking a small peppermint candy between his fingertips. Then drew back a small measure, confused at the firm reassurance of Bucky's arm at his waist, keeping him slightly against the older boy's chest. His face felt terribly warm, and he couldn't figure out why Bucky's fingertips pressing just slightly against his hip felt so nice. Reluctantly he lifted his fingertips to those soft, pink lips and   
pressed the candy against them, then went tense and squeaked as an even pinker tongue slipped out and lapped at the candy around his fingers, smooth and hot and wet. 

"J-James!" He felt Bucky's body give a little shiver of delight, and the arm tighten so he was trapped flush against him while Bucky took his sweet time with the candy. Toro squirmed in the grip, cheeks a blazing shade of red and tried not to made any other, more embarrassing noises. The candy was getting smaller and smaller, and Toro gave a soft whimper as his pants started to feel tighter, a heat sparking achingly in his tummy, his hip rubbing unintentionally against the front of Bucky's pants. The older boy's breath hitched, and he strained to keep himself still to not startle the fire user, not wanting him to ignite, or god forbid, stop.

Toro licked his lips, wondering when they had gotten so dry, as the solid piece between his fingertips finally dissolved, leaving a sweet coating on them, expecting the task to be finished. Then the brunette gently grasped Toro's wrist, guiding the slender finger past his lips to suckle at the sensitive digit while the younger boy made a noise torn between dismay and a moan, breath shaking. Once he was certain Toro would not pull his hand away from those tempting lips, he released his wrist, hand sliding down to rest on one slender, heated thigh, rubbing gently but firmly along the length of   
fabric.

The skin tingled beneath his slacks, and Toro squirmed helplessly against his friend, suddenly so very glad the adults would not be back until well past morning. Roughened fingers squeezed just below his hip, eliciting a startled, flustered moan from him. Not knowing what to do with his free hand, he clutched Bucky's shoulder tightly, panting softly as his thumb trailed circles against his hipbone, grazing casually along the strained front of his pants. Finishing patiently with each sugar-coated finger, Bucky tilted his head to lap playfully with the tip of his tongue against the palm, tracing the lines   
almost curiously.

"T-the sugars'all gone, B-buck." Bucky shifted, nudging Toro into his lap proper, enjoying the way the smaller boy wriggled against him, hot and flushed. "I know, Toro. I've changed my mind. The sweet wasn't sweet enough, I like how you taste better..." And Toro squeaked, feeling something warm and wet snake out to trail along his neck, sending little shivers of sensations down to his toes. "So I've decided I want you instead."

A pause, not understanding, then pale eyes widened in surprise, but thankfully not disgust. From how tight his pants had become, Bucky was terribly confident that his advances would not be objected too heavily against. Still, he waited for the shoe to drop, worried his friend would make him stop. Toro ducked his head slightly, shifting in his lap, trying to think through the haze of sensation, as Bucky had not seen fit to refrain from stroking over his pants while he took in the words.   
"I..." A shudder, breath catching in his throat as fingertips played along the catch of his slacks, "D-dammit, Buck, you never let me think!" 

The throaty chuckle by his ear made him lean back against the taller boy, eyes half-lidded and hazy as Bucky continued to tease, "Then don't think. You think too much." His eyes fell shut, a soft sigh fluttering past his lips as the grazing of fingertips became the insistent press of a palm between his legs, cupping him and squeezing just a little. His hips bucked despite his efforts to keep still, "C'mon Buck, stop being such a tease. I... It's okay."

It seemed that was all his friend was waiting on, as the hand started to massage firmly, his other hand snaking up to wedge loose the buttons of his fly, pleased by the slight damp spot staining his briefs. He rubbed his thumb over the spot, and Toro cried out, arching into the touch desperately, not expecting the surge of sensation to be so overwhelming. Deciding that teasing would be too cruel by this juncture, Bucky carefully slid down the band of his briefs, biting his lip so hard it almost bled to restrain himself upon hearing the moan of relief escape Toro's mouth.

Toro whimpered, parting his legs a little wider and pressing back against Bucky's hips, head lolled back to rest on the other boy's shoulder as those calloused hands started their first cautious foray into learning what would make those noises escape him. His thumb brushed curiously at the liquid beading at it's tip, at the same time pressing his lips against the slender boy's neck, suckling and teasing by his ear, careful not to leave a mark. He curled the fingers of his other hand around Toro's arousal, giving another gentle squeeze without the fabric distorting the sensation, still teasing at the head with his right hand, watching with fascination as the skin reddened like the boy's cheeks.

“O-oh!” He gasped, hips rocking up into those warm hands, feeling a tight heat grow in his abdomen as each touch of skin against him felt like a shock tingling through every nerve. Bucky knew he wouldn't last very long, and relished in the slight thrill of control he felt each time he could draw a noise out of him, each moment he could shorten, each overwhelming moment that Toro would lose himself and thrust against his hands helplessly.

Arching, another cry escaping past his lips, pleasure sweeping over him with irrepressible force, Toro's eyes shut tightly and his whole body shuddered uncontrollably with release. He slumped back against Bucky, breathing hard and trembling from head to toe as his friend eased him into relaxing, pressing soft kisses reassuringly against his throat. Bucky slipped out his handkerchief and wiped his hand clean, ignoring the dampness between his legs long enough to stroke Toro's hair, enjoying the soft strands slipping between his fingers.

“Mm.” Toro melted back against him, eyes closed and his breath slow and even, perfectly content. “I love you.” He murmured as he nuzzled Bucky's neck, ignoring how his friend tensed and simply held tighter instead of responding. Toro didn't need an answer. 

In the morning, Steve and Jim wondered how with nothing else to do all evening, the boys still hadn't finished stringing popcorn.


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toro hasn't seen snow before, but Bucky is happy to share a first with him.  
> (Pre-retcon of Toro's back-story. Circus troupes rarely traveled or set up where there would be snow, so Toro had never seen it prior.)

He slipped outside into the cold, marvelling at his breath forming small clouds in the air. Small crystals danced down from the sky, melting as they hit skin, stone and sea. He held his hands up to the air excitedly, skin tingling with each brush of snow, bare palms growing damp as he squirmed happily under the snow. His toes curled in his shoes, and a flush touched his cheeks, spreading to the tops of his ears and down his neck. Goosebumps trailed over his skin, only in shorts and one of Jim's button up shirts, too large for him by far. A tiny giggle escaped him, spinning a moment to scatter the snow that had stuck to his hair and shoulders.  
"Careful, Matchstick. You're gonna catch a cold." Toro turned , still too excited to object at the nickname, and tackled his friend to the wet grass, a thin layer of white starting to stick.   
"Look, look!" He pointed above him, eyes sparkling and the widest smile Bucky had ever seen on his lips. It seemed Bucky held back from a more skeptical comment, patiently following the line of the extended arm upwards, smiling faintly himself as the snow hit his cheeks.  
"Am I looking at the snow, or something in particular?" He ruffled Toro's hair, damp and soft from the snow, and after a moment of contemplation lifted the blanket that the fall had knocked from his hands and draped it over the two of them.  
"I didn't expect it to be so... so pretty! They're so small and fragile looking." Toro nestled down, realizing for the first time since coming out that he was cold. He rested his head on Bucky's shoulder, looking out at the snow with a dazed smile, not even noticing the wet ground underneath them as Bucky tucked the blanket more snugly around them.  
"Mm. It is pretty." Toro didn't notice Bucky had yet to look up again.


End file.
